


Motel Affair

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fluff and Smut, motel sex, top wanda maximoff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	Motel Affair

红A x 寡O

📍纽约 布鲁克林   
7:18 PM La Liguria 🍽

“Wanda，我决定沿着66号公路从芝加哥开到洛杉矶。”

Natasha将一本公路旅行宣传册拍在两人面前的桌上。

“后天就走，你愿意陪我吗？”

卷着番茄牛肉意面的叉子忽然停在嘴边，Wanda呆滞了整整三秒。虽然两人认识才两个月，但红发女人充满期待的热情目光投过来，让Wanda没有一丝回绝的余地。

“...好，我是说，我很乐意！”

“太好了，我已经开始期待我们的冒险旅程了。”

熟悉的wink再次出现，Wanda每次都会被这女人撩得脸红。

Natasha伸手捏了捏年轻Alpha微红的脸颊。

“不要忘记吃面，Wanda，它在你嘴边好久了。”

——

全长近4000公里的66号公路横跨8州。两个星期，从峡谷荒漠到高山湖泊，从高楼林立的运动之都水牛城到新墨西哥州里年代久远的印第安风情小镇，两人享受着66号公路的独特魅力，一路驶向那片蔚蓝大海，加州的圣莫妮卡海岸。

累了就停在路边，租来的敞篷跑车内放着David Bowie，双手直接撕开刚离开油锅的炸鸡，香脆的金黄鸡皮连着多汁滑嫩的鸡腿一口入喉，油脂与蛋白质带来的纯粹满足与慰藉能消除一切疲劳。再配上一大杯冰镇奶昔，糖分的加持更能进一步延长大脑内的快乐。有时就在灿烂星河下的小歇，也许两人都有趁着流星划过时偷偷在心中许愿。

眼看着离终点站越来越近，Wanda懊恼自己为什么还是那么胆小，简单的几个字母怎么都说不出口。

她喜欢Natasha，喜欢她开车时的侧颜，喜欢落日余晖下风吹过她红发的画面。喜欢她的声音，她的笑，Natasha的一切都让Wanda迷恋不已。

——

“抱歉我们就只有一间单人床房了。”

罕见的龙卷风阻止了游客们的脚步。两人临时停留在一家汽车旅馆躲避极端天气。

“由于龙卷风的来临，很多自驾游客都入住了，接下来三天都只有这间房。”

前台略表歉意地向两人解释。

“Nat...要不我们再...”

“没关系，就这间房。”

没等Wanda说完，Natasha就将纸币放在了桌上。

“没事的，早点入住比较安全，再出去找别的可能也是一样的结果。”

“这是您的钥匙。”

“谢谢。”

——

Wanda自觉地为Natasha拎起行李，跟在女人身边。

打开那扇掉了漆的木门，Wanda发现那张床比自己想象的要大一点，至少比以前大学宿舍里的床宽一些。床边还有一张灰色的小沙发，磨旧的布料上有些无法确定来源的污印。

“我可以睡沙发，你睡床吧。”

Wanda将两人的行李放在角落，顺手把随身包扔在沙发上。

“为什么呢？我不介意和你睡一张床。”

“呃...就是...我们还是分开比较好..我是说，你一个人可以睡得好一点，我不要紧的...”

Wanda支支吾吾了半天，双手尴尬的在牛仔裤两侧摸来摸去。她都不敢直视Natasha的眼睛。

“好吧，你不要后悔哦～”

她了解Natasha这个语气，下一秒果然，女人的手指就伸到自己下巴下面挠了挠。

“真是贴心的小Alpha ”

说完，Natasha就留下脸红的Wanda一人在沙发上先走进浴室洗澡。

——

凌晨两点半，Wanda又醒了。170的身体在这张小沙发上蜷缩得像一只烫熟的虾仁。糟糕的沙发垫让Wanda睡眠质量很差，伸展一下自己的小腿，Wanda叹了口气。此刻安静的房间里听得到Natasha平稳的呼吸声。

‘她应该睡得很熟了吧...’

腿间的越来越明显的燥热让Wanda难以忍受。悄悄打开地上的包，掏出一包纸巾和乳液，右手慢慢探进自己的睡裤里。

“PaPaPaPaPa”

奇怪的肉体拍打声传入Natasha耳中。

“Ah....Ah…Na…”

Wanda隐忍的低吟让Natasha彻底明白发生了什么事。

拍击声的频率越来越快，随着Wanda发颤的叹息戛然而止。Alpha浓郁的气味散出，Natasha很喜欢那略带香甜的信息素，甚至能让自己放松下来。床上女人勾了勾嘴角，装作无事发生继续休息。

‘小鬼，撸的时候还叫我名字，平时怎么就这么怂呢？’

——

“明天终于可以离开这个破地方了...”

Wanda扭着脖子，手还不停敲着僵硬的肩膀。落枕带来的不适让她难以忽略。

“肩膀很酸吗？”

Natasha走到Wanda的背后。

“还好，就是有一点...”

没等Wanda说完，女人灵巧的双手抚上她的颈肩，用适宜的力度为Wanda按摩。

“帮你按一会儿，Wanda，这两天睡沙发辛苦你了。”

“没事的Nat，只要你睡的好就行。”

“这两天你睡不好晚上有醒来吗？”

“没...没有...我睡眠质量挺好的....”

Wanda感受到Natasha的手伸进头发里贴上了自己的后颈。

“小可怜，这里都睡硬了。”

Natasha用指节刮着Wanda僵硬的肌肉，指腹的凉意传在敏感颈侧的肌肤上。

“为什么对我这么好呢？嗯？”

女人凑到Wanda耳边，略带暧昧的语气让年轻Alpha的心跳加快。手不忘在脖子上按揉。

“因为，因为你是..我最好的朋友...虽然我们认识不久....”

听到女孩的说辞后Natasha挑了挑眉。

“我的荣幸，Wanda”

女人说完便停下了按摩。

——

“Nat，热水好像不太够了...”

Wanda尴尬地从浴室走出，略带着歉意的可怜语气让人舍不得责怪她。

“对不起我洗太久了....”

“这样啊..”

Natasha裹着那件单薄的袍子走了过来。

“看来我刚才应该和你一起洗才对。”

女人的手捏上了Wanda发红的小耳尖。

“我..我...”

“快点把头发吹干吧，放心，冷水澡对于我不陌生，不过下次记得叫上我和你一起好吗？我还是喜欢热水。”

当Natasha踏进浴室后，Wanda的信息素混着水气扑面而来。那熟悉的香甜气息让Natasha不自觉的坏笑一下。

‘这个小鬼.......’

——

当晚，Wanda和往常一样穿好睡衣走向那张小沙发。却看到Natasha贴着床边沿，朝着自己掀开一半的被子。

“快过来。”

女人拍了拍空着的那一半床单。

‘！！！！！’

Wanda的脑子里跳出一排感叹号，只穿着一件吊带睡衣的Natasha斜坐在床上招呼自己睡觉的画面冲击力太强。

“今晚我们一起睡，我不许你再睡那张沙发了。”

“这这...这还是不了吧Nat，我在撑一晚就好....”

“你要是不过来，我今晚就和你一起挤在那张沙发上睡听到了吗？”

“不..不要！我睡，我过来睡....”

Wanda只得乖乖的走到床边躺下。

“真听话～”

Natasha揉了揉女孩刚刚洗好的蓬松头发。

——

在这张老旧的弹簧床上，轻微的翻身都能引起不小的响声。单人床让两人的距离十分近。Omega专属的烈酒与蔷薇混合香味飘在Wanda鼻息之间。

“em...”

Natasha慵懒又潮湿的鼻音入耳，让年轻Alpha直接打了个冷颤，随之被隐隐的热度取代。侧躺在Wanda清楚的感受到女人温热的柔软忽然贴紧了自己的后背，还有顶端那.... 

‘天呐.....’

Wanda紧张的咬住下唇皱了皱眉。

‘不要是现在，不要是现在....”

Alpha腿间的活力并不能很好的遵循大脑的安排，Wanda下意识的挤了挤双腿。

下一秒，Natasha的小腿就直接搭上了Wanda的，不安分的手沿着腰间伸下去。

“不是昨天晚上那个的时候还在叫我的名字吗？”

——

Natasha的左手直接探进了Wanda的内裤，一下摸到了Alpha发热的端头。

“唔...Nat你...”

“胆小鬼，你要忍到什么时候？难道你感觉不到我吗？”

Natasha加重了手中的力度，拉着腺体的头部将整根苏醒的性器从底裤中拽出来。女人微微侧支起身体，下巴贴在Wanda的肩窝处，用手掌包住Alpha的硬物。

上下抚摸那带有热度的腺体的同时，手心的触感和Wanda的粗细让Natasha惊喜不已。

“Wanda，你知道你有多浪费吗？这里，这个小家伙值得比纸巾和乳液更好的。”

“别说了....”

感觉自己完全被Natasha掌握，Wanda没有一点点力气了，加上强烈的羞耻感让她的心跳瞬间加快。

“Ah！....”

Natasha在底端用力的捏了一下，还往外拉了拉。

“如果我再不开口，你是不是就打算撸一辈子了？嗯？”

Natasha加快了撸动的频率，拇指按压湿润的端头，微微握紧后向下滑动，黏腻的腺液也被带下，在性器上留下痕迹。

唇也不再闲着，Natasha吮上Wanda的颈间，一小口一小口的印上密集的轻吻。女人双唇故意发出的亲吻声让Wanda的大脑发热。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯嗯...”

Wanda缩着脖子微微颤动的回应。

Natasha放开了正兴奋的性器，当Wanda还没回过神来，女人就钻进被子里趴在Alpha的腿间。

“Nat？？！”

看见自己胯上的凸起的被单后，Wanda慌张地想把Natasha直接捞出来。

“不要动，Wanda，感受我。”

低沉的声音从被下传来，Natasha按住了Wanda紧张的大腿。

从未体验过的湿热快感从腺体顶端传来，望向腿间，高高隆起的被单在轻微运动，暗示着下面人的动作。

年轻的Alpha第一次经历舌尖与口腔带来的双重享受，那Omega用唇包裹住一半的长度，湿热的口腔内壁吮吸着充血的性器。小舌划过的痕迹就像一条条微弱的电流通过传至快乐的神经。

老旧的铁床开始发出吱吱的轻声，却又掩盖不住Natasha从被子里传出的阵阵暧昧嘬啧声。

“Nat…不要再...Ah....我就要....”

感受到Alpha的颤抖，Natasha更加专注着口舌的运动。

“Ahhh ！”

带有浓烈Alpha气味的粘液从腺体的小孔中冲出，Omega将它们全都吸食在嘴里。

当Wanda还沉浸在刚刚的射精高潮中，Natasha慢慢爬了上来，伏在Wanda身上，直接吻上她。口中的液体过渡到对方嘴里，Alpha被迫尝了自己的味道。嘴唇的纠缠让少量乳白色沿着嘴角，再顺着下颚的线条流至锁骨。

随着热吻的加深，两人追逐着对方的小舌，不放过柔软的双唇。Alpha终于有些开窍，猴急的脱去两人的衣服。

Natasha的吊带落地，完美的挺立胸房展示在Wanda面前，Wanda发誓那兴奋的深粉乳尖在空气中裸露出的那一刻颤了一颤。

女人侧趴在Wanda身上，主动送上自己的两团雪白的柔软。细腻的乳肉入口，年轻的Alpha终于体会到了这原始的满足感，吸咬这香软的口感，一只手不忘抚摸另一边，Wanda就像个孩子一样沉迷在Natasha的娇乳里。

“这里。”

Natasha拉过Wanda那只放在自己腰间的手，来到湿润的欲望中心。带着她的手指按揉凸起的小核，再往下...

“伸进来...”

中指伸进早已润滑的甬道，女人发出让身下人羞红脸的哼叫声。那里面的肌肉拼命吮吸着Wanda的手指，轻微弯曲一下指节，在褶皱中顶弄几下，Natasha乖巧的趴在了Wanda耳边。

“感受到了吗？Ah...感觉到我有多想要你吗？Wanda...我想被你填满，我想要和你狠狠的做爱，你听到了吗？”

直白到没有下限的语言让Wanda的瞳孔震动，内心一紧，对上那双勾人的深绿猫眼。

“我也是，Nat，我也很想和你...和你....”

“做爱？”

“嗯...”

Natasha笑着帮害羞的Wanda补完了句子。女人随后跨坐在年轻Alpha的腿间。摸了摸那高高翘起的性器。不得不说，Wanda从各方面而言都是很优越的，谁会不爱反差如此之大的小可爱呢？

抬起臀部，对着那硬物慢慢坐下。Wanda看着自己的腺体进入身上人的全过程，直到Natasha的花心贴在自己的根部，发出满意的颤吟。

女人微微前倾身体，双手抚过Alpha的肚脐，停在了同样饱满的柔软上，指缝间调戏着顶端的硬核，指腹调皮的在那肉粒上点了点。充满玩味的眼神没有离开过Wanda的小脸。

“你真的我见过最漂亮的Alpha，honey，我指在各种意义上。”

大胆的Omega夹紧饱涨的花径，用力吸着里面的硬挺。

“Ohh…”

没有什么经验的Alpha被这种奇妙感觉支配，滑腻，热情而紧致，她情不自禁地叫了出来。腰胯随着本能慢慢的向上顶弄，手扶在女人的蛮腰上。

不太满足于Wanda的力度，女人自己也动了起来。扭动着腰肢，翘臀抬起后，迎着Wanda顶起的动作用力坐下。

坐着的体位让Wanda完全陷在Natasha的身体里。女人性感而动情的神态尽收眼底。沉甸甸的两颗娇乳随着女人的动作上下荡漾，深粉的乳头和乳晕在顶端跳动。交合处的水声和肉体相撞声越发明显。老式的铁床架和弹簧跟着两人每一次彻底结合，发出吱吱声响。

“Wanda...Ah…再..再用力一点...我要你...”

Natasha扣紧大腿，加快了自己的动作，腰臀开始高频的抽动。

“这样...这样可以吗？”

年轻的Alpha终于放心的发力了，腿间的粘腻感提醒着她身上的Omega急需发泄。

“Yeah...就是这样...Wanda..继续...”

女人满足的语气和瞬间失控的表情让Alpha自信了不少，在她身体里用力冲撞着，被缴紧的快感让Wanda要沦陷了。身下的床嘎吱作响，好像在暗示两人现在的动作有多狂野。

“Fuck… Feel so good...Ohhhh！”

女人弓起后背，绷紧了肌肉，下体颤栗不断，花液从交合处留下打在Wanda的小腹上。洪水涌进控制性快感的中枢神经，Natasha闭上眼，到达了巅峰。

满意的低下身子，温柔的吻着Wanda，趴在年轻Alpha的胸口，抚摸她的肩头。Wanda下意识的安抚着女人汗湿的后背。

“你好棒，honey...”

Wanda抱紧了身上人，亲吻她酒红的发丝。温存了一会儿后，Wanda终于开了口。

“我好喜欢你...”

“我也是。”

Wanda翻身将女人压在身下。灰绿的眼睛是满是浓浓爱意。

“可以...可以再做一次吗？”

Alpha小心的询问着。

“为什么不呢？”

女人笑着张开了腿，攀在了Wanda的腰侧。

这次的Wanda放开很多，在年轻Alpha压着女人奋力抽插时，老旧的床仿佛抗议一般的发出刺耳声音。

“Wanda...Ah....你要是早一点说出口...em...我们的第一次就...就不至于在这样的环境了…”

“我错了Nat...”

“没事...只要是和你...Ah..轻点...”

——

📍洛杉矶 

Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel 

宽大舒适的白床上，两具美好的肉体交织在一起。优雅的房间内充斥着淫靡的水声和放荡的呻吟。

那夜过了之后，Wanda越发主动，恨不得整天黏在Natasha身上。女人当然很爱她的小Alpha，体贴又温柔，为了补偿Natasha对于第一次环境的怨念，还特意改订了海景套房。但是这两天两人几乎没有怎么出门看过海。

“Nat，你还想再来一次吗？”

年轻的Alpha好像永远不会疲惫，刚刚高潮完，顶着一张潮红的小脸又凑上来发出邀请。

“Honey，你是想让我下不了床吗？我明天还想下楼吃个早午餐看看海。”

“我们可以叫客房服务，就在阳台上吃，海景还比一楼好呢...”

Wanda撒娇似的蹭了蹭Natasha胸口。

“我想和海近距离接触，Wanda，我的比基尼到现在只穿了一次呢。”

Natasha托起埋在胸口的小脸，宠溺的亲了一下Wanda的鼻尖。

“明天就是最后一天了，不想浪费这么难得的机会，等我们回纽约了，再继续刚才的话题好吗？”

“那以后你周末可以住在我家吗？”

“可以考虑一下，honey，看你的本事啰。”

“我会努力的！”

Wanda高兴的吻上女人的唇。年轻Alpha此刻心里已经飘回了自己的单人公寓了。


End file.
